


Screaming in the Back Room (waiting for the big boom)

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Defenders of Tomorrow AU, Explosions, Fire Powers, Heroes with bad publicity, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm late here but I've been working on this for a while so I'm posting it, Ice Powers, M/M, Magic weapons, The Villains are not the Good Guys, but here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: An explosion breaks the quiet of the night on Alpha 7, and we follow two men on a motorcycle as they race through the streets, doing their damnedest to save the world.





	Screaming in the Back Room (waiting for the big boom)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to finishing this.  
> Uh, I want to write more but it'll be a while probably before I can work out more for this. Until then, this is just a one shot.  
> (to be honest, don't get your hopes up for more, even tho I want to write more. my procrastination will thoroughly disappoint you)
> 
>  
> 
> Title is taken from Wild, Wild West by Escape Club

The city itself was quiet in the night. The people of the human colonized planet Alpha 7 roamed around in small groups, rushing for groceries or to hang out in their usual haunts at bars or clubs or even making the slow walks home.

All was quiet, up until an explosion broke out in the industrial district. Sirens wailed as another blast erupted and workers scrambled around the premises. An engine roared and a sleek black motorcycle shot through the closing gates, two men sitting atop it as it tore down the dirt road and back towards the city. Sirens filled the air and soon policing vehicles were following the duo.

The one sitting at the helm of the bike cocked his head, blue helmet staying in place as shouted to his partner behind him, “Think we pissed them off?”  
His partner, adorned with a red helmet, laughed. “Definitely.” He turned his head, “Bogies on our right! Five o’Clock!”  
“On it!” The man in Blue held out his hand, snapping his fingers exposed from fingerless gloves, and a revolver materialized in his hand, brilliant white with a cold, icy blue inlay trailing from the barrel to the hammer of the gun. He aimed it towards the vehicles in pursuit of them. “Pow.” his partner snorted out a laugh as he fired.

 

The ground where the man in blue aimed chilled white and froze over, ice sweeping quickly out and the vehicles spun out, slamming into one another as they lost traction and piled up in place. The two men cackled as they sped faster down the road, the man in blue raising his gun in a jaunty wave. “Hasta la Later!”

“That’s never going to be a saying, you know.” the man in red replied, but held on tighter when the man in blue retaliated by revving up the engine and picking up his pace. “Ass!”

 

“If you two are done goofing off,” a voice crackled through their helmets, “make your way towards 4th and Wyari. Your pick up will be there.”  
“Ten four, Rey!” the man in blue said. “Hey, babe, wanna stop by and grab something to eat?”  
“Sure.” the other man said, “I’m craving something deep fried and crispy.”

“You’ll break Mickey’s heart.” the voice crackled again, “Get me something, too.”

 

“When did our date turn into an office food run?” the man in blue sputtered, revving the engine louder to drown out his partner’s laughter. Sirens cut off anything more he was about to say, instead allowing himself to curse out in a string of Spanish.

 

“You’ve got incoming.” Rey spoke, “They’re coming in hot.”

“Let’s make it a little hotter, then.” the man in red sat straighter, reaching behind him to grab the sword that was strapped to his back and unsheathed it. He flicked it out to the side and turned his head, spying the bright lights that were racing towards them. He swung the sword down, dragging the edge of the blade into the ground behind the motorcycle in an arc, causing flames to spit up out of the ground, making a few of their pursuers to back out. “Pick it up, Leo! That ain’t gonna slow ‘em for long!”

 

“Bossy, bossy!” Leo said, “Hold on tight!” he moved his hand, his partner moving closer to wrap his arm around Leo’s chest, tightly clutching his jacket, and flipped a switch that was located on the handles. The motorcycle roared with new life, and shot out faster, less controllable as they entered the city. Leo easily wove through the traffic on the road, managing to find the smallest of gaps to squeeze through, leaving their remaining pursuers to lag behind.

 

As they got closer to their destination, Rey’s voice crackled through. “They’re trying to cut you off, hurry up!”

“The thing I hate more than backseat driving is intercom driving!” Leo grumbled. He pushed the motorcycle faster as the deafening sounds of sirens grew closer and louder. He groaned as a large semi truck soon came into view. “Hey, Big Rig! Hurry it up!”

 

“That’s just hurtful.” a new voice spoke, goodnaturedly. A few seconds ticked by and the back of the truck opened, a ramp dropping and slamming into the road, kicking up sparks as it skidded across the pavement.

About the same time was when the first laser blast shot through, missing the duo on the bike. “Shit!” the man in red clung tighter. “Leo!”  
“I’m on it, babe!” Leo lowered himself, and shot forward, more laser fire coming at them, trying to hit. A grunt and a hiss told him that his partner had taken a shot, but where he wasn’t sure. He managed to hit the ramp, climbing up and into the trailer and skidded to a halt, squeezing the brakes for dear life as the ramp came back up and the doors closed, blocking off any more fire.

 

The inside of the trailer was well lit, sitting in a corner, propped up on a beaten old couch was a short girl, her honey brown hair pulled up and to the side, tied off with a lime green scrunchie. She was hunched over a laptop that was decorated with stickers and was presently being swallowed by her army green bomber jacket. She glanced over to the two on the cycle, frowning when she saw Leo throw his helmet off, brown hair ruffled slightly from sweat, and turn around, bright blue eyes with pupils blown wide from adrenaline turned to look at the man in red, who was hunched over, gripping his leg. “Babe? Akira?”

“I’m fine.” Akira muttered, making no move as Leo gently removed his helmet. His own black hair was pulled back in a half ponytail, leaving a few pieces to fall free and into his face. He managed to smile but Leo ignored it in favor of checking over his leg. “Leandro, seriously.”

“Don’t you _Leandro seriously_ me, you were _fucking shot_!”

“What?!” Rey’s head shot up, tinted glasses sliding down her freckled nose. “Akira’s hurt?”

“No!” Akira grumbled, “They just grazed me!” Leandro was already kneeling down, looking at the wound. Sure enough, his pants leg was torn and singed open and deep red burn was across his thigh. But it was only a graze and not a more serious wound. “I’m fine.” he repeated, more gentle.

Leandro sighed, his hands, instead, coming to cup the sides of Akira’s face and pull him in for a kiss. Rey only rolled her eyes, muttered something about boys and looked back down to her laptop, pushing her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose. “Mickey, get us out of here.”

 

“On it! I’m contacting the Palace now.” Mickey spoke and Rey proceeded to clack away on her laptop.  
“I’m setting up traffic jams behind us,” she said, “it’ll slow them down long enough for us to activate cloaking.” She looked over to the other two in the trailer with her, Leandro having separated his face from Akira’s and was presently beginning to dress his wound. “And tell Astir to keep Ryuu out of the way long enough for us to get his brother patched up. We don’t need him mother henning.”

At that, Akira winced at the same time Leandro finished tying the knot around the cloth. “Please don’t let him be around when we get there. He won’t leave me alone.”

“Don’t worry, babe.” Leandro smiled, standing up and slung his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, gently pulling him closer. “I’ll keep your brother away.”

“I’d pay to see that.” Rey snorted, smiling as she continued to work on her hacking. Soon enough there was a bad enough traffic jam in the city that the truck was able to escape, speeding down the road and leaving anyone following them behind in their dust.

 

 

Through a tunnel and a fake cave wall, the group managed to make their way to their base of operations, a bunker built to house a large mansion underground. Leandro carefully helped Akira out of the trailer as Rey jumped down and raced forward to get their medical room ready. Waiting for them all was a tall woman, her hair cut into a bob that curled and flipped out every which way, her skin a rich chocolate color and her eyes a bright, magical blue.  
“Is he alright?” she asked, walking over, her hands reaching to help Leandro lower the injured man onto more solid ground.

“I’m fine.” Akira grumbled. “Seriously, it just stings.”  
“You’re still having that looked at.” the taller man said, frowning before turning his attention to the woman. “You and Rolan were able to get a new stock of supplies, right Astir?”

 

“Yes.” Astir replied, smiling over to him as a new person joined their group. Mickey was a tall, broad man who seemed to be mother henning just as badly as they all agreed Ryuu would, but backed off once Akira moved his arm and shooed him back. “Mikael, would you mind helping Rolan with patching up our friend?”

“Not at all, miss.” he replied, smiling warmly. He looked back over to the other two men, obviously still worried about Akira, but a sharp glare from the injured man and an easy smile and a nod from the other let him hurry off in the same direction Rey had taken.  
Astir turned back to the two of them. “Apart from this, I trust the mission went well?”

 

“That factory isn’t going to be making anything for a while.” Akira said, smirking.  
“Nothing but dust, anyway.” Leandro laughed as he began to walk, helping his boyfriend along.

“And no innocent people were hurt, correct?” Astir frowned more, her eyebrows pinching together, their dark color contrasting with the bright, platinum blonde dye of her hair.  
“Of course not.” Leandro frowned, “Astir, what happened last time was an accident.”

 

“Twelve people were in the hospital, Leandro!” Astir stopped in her tracks. “Those houses caught on fire because we didn’t pay attention to our surroundings!”

“I still think that’s a load of shit.” Akira grumbled, his own eyes narrowing. “We sent that truck off a cliff. There was a small town close by, but it shouldn’t have been close enough that the explosion would have affected them in any way.”

 

“Regardless of what you think, Akira, the point still stands that we were responsible for that.” Astir crossed her arms.

“Or it means that Xander stooped so low as to cause a fire in that town and blame it on us.” the black haired man muttered.

“Can we, like, talk about this after we get my beautiful boyfriend’s beautiful leg patched up?” Leandro broke through the tension. “No one was injured apart from this knucklehead, Astir. We promise. We made sure that the explosives happened in the sectors that were mostly operated by machinery, not actual people.”

“We even had Rey triple check, much to her annoyance.” the injured man added, “You can ask her, yourself. We could _feel_ her rolling her eyes before she threatened to brain us with a monkey wrench.”

 

“I still will, too!” Rey’s voice brought their attention down the hall, where the girl was standing, crossing her arms. “Come on, losers! Move it!”

“Yeah, yeah!” the brunet rolled his eyes, carefully adjusting his hold on the other boy and the three began to walk down the hall once more and into the medical room. They smiled when an older man turned his attention, a bright bushy moustache decorating his face.

“Ah, I’m glad to see that Akira isn’t horribly injured.” he said, walking over to take the man in question, hoisting him up from under his armpits, causing the black haired man to squeak out at the show of strength, and carried him over to one of the examination beds. “Let’s get a look at that leg, shall we?”

“Can you not pick me up and carry me around like I weigh nothing, Rolan?” Akira asked, groaning as he began to help remove his pants so the older man could tend to his wound.

 

“I don’t know. You always look like a disgruntled cat when he does.” Leandro teased, yelping when Akira retaliated by throwing his pants at him. “I’m keeping these. You have to walk around pantsless now!”

“Like hell I am!” The black haired man glared, ignoring the poking and prodding Rolan was doing to his leg, checking over the wound before he set to work on taking care of it. “I’m not freezing my ass off!”

“You should have thought of that before you threw them.” the taller man grinned, waving the article of clothing around.

“Give him back his pants.” Rey rolled her eyes, sitting on a free examination table, watching as Mikael hustled around, handing Rolan the stuff he asked for. “Nobody wants to see his pale thighs. We’ll all just get blinded.”

“Fuck you.” Akira grumbled. “I burn in the sunlight, unlike _someone_ I know.” he turned his glared back over to his boyfriend, before he burst out into laughter as Leandro had begun to dance around with his pants. “Excuse you!”

 

“What’s going on in here?” Everything stopped and everyone (besides Rolan, who was finishing dressing Akira’s wound) looked to the door where a tall man stood. His hair was pitch black and a scar decorated his face, stretching from just under his left eye and curving down to the right side of his face. He looked over everyone in the room before stopping on Akira, pantsless and having a bandage just finished being wrapped around his thigh. “What happened?” He hurried forward and Akira groaned. Loudly.

“Oh my God, Ryuu I’m fine.” he said, Rolan stepping out of the way as Ryuu took his place, looking at his brother’s leg, as if he could see the damage under the bandages. “I just got grazed.”  
“It’s true.” Rolan said, “Nothing more than a minor injury. He’ll be fine.”

 

“You’re always so reckless, Akira.” Ryuu turned his attention up to his brother’s face before wrapping his arms around him, crushing him in a hug. “You’ll get yourself seriously hurt one of these days.”

“Yes, I was so reckless.” the younger brother muttered. “I mean, I was being so dangerous riding that motorcycle while they were shooting at us. However could I do something like that?” Rey and Leandro snorted, the latter trying to hide his amusement by coughing, the former not caring at all if Ryuu knew she was laughing.

“Maybe you should sit the next mission out,” Ryuu started, only to be cut off when Akira shoved him back, glaring.

“No! Fuck you, no!” he snapped. “This? This is nothing! I’m fine, you seriously need to stop this!” He crossed his arms, “We’re going to get hurt, Ryuu, because shit happens. Even if everything goes as planned, something will happen and we’ll get hurt. You seriously have to stop trying to smother me and protect me.”

 

Ryuu frowned, but before he could say anything a new person came rushing into the medical room, his hair the same shade as Rey’s, only shorter, hanging shaggily down to his chin. “Guys! We’re on TV!”

 

 

Everyone gathered together in the next room, Leandro carrying Akira piggyback, and sat down as the reporter continued on.  
“--just an hour ago one of Galra Tech’s assembly lines was attacked. Police and fire are on the scene and thankfully nobody was injured. While it’s still too early to tell Xander King does believe that it was the work of the terroristic group Voltron.”

The scene on the TV changed, showing the fires being put out and one Xander King standing in front of the cameras, his face stern and cold, his black hair slicked back and his eyes narrowed darkly. Beside him was his COO, Morgana Cartwright, standing tall and prim, her greying brown hair tugged back into a bun as she looked down to the data pad in her hand, quietly typing away on it.  
“It is probably a miracle no one was hurt tonight.” Xander spoke, “I think I speak for everyone when I say that this group must be taken down. I do not know why Astir St. Claire and her little band of miscreants have targeted me, personally, but I would like for it to be known that I hold no ill feelings towards her. I would love if we could find common ground and resolve this peacefully.”

“Peacefully my ass,” Astir grumbled, her nails digging into her arms as she crossed them across her chest.

 

“We here at Sector 5 news would like to remind our viewers that the group known as Voltron are highly dangerous and should you see any one of the members you should contact the police ASAP.” Soon their pictures appeared on screen, their names printed neatly underneath. “They are considered armed and dangerous and should not be approached.”

 

“Mickey’s as harmless as a kitten!” Leandro huffed, throwing his hands up in the air. “Dangerous isn’t even in his vocabulary!”

“In other news, the local community college Pascaro will host a movie night in their stadium and tickets will go on sale starting this Friday.” The group tuned out the rest of the broadcast, and began to speak with one another.

“Xander has got to be pissed we messed up his droids line.” Rey spoke up, “He’s going to be adding onto the efforts to find us.”  
“No way in hell is he going to find us.” Leandro huffed, “I’d eat one of Arthur’s pancakes if he did.”  
“Hey!” Arthur sat up straighter, eyes narrowed behind his glasses, “Rey and I grew up on my pancakes, you take that back!”

“To be fair, they are pretty bad.” his sister said, ignoring the offended look her brother was giving her.  
“Dad taught me that recipe!” he sputtered out, only for Rey to quirk an eyebrow.  
“Dad? As in the one who burned a pot of noodles because he forgot to add water?”

 

“Now is not the time for this.” Astir spoke up, her voice giving no room for argument. “Xander isn’t going to take this attack lying down. We have to come up with a new plan of attack and soon.”

“I wish we could just make everyone believe that he’s not the good, innocent guy they think he is.” Mikael mumbled, sinking low in his seat. “That’d make everything easier.”

“Yeah, we could just go up and ask him real nice like,” Leandro rolled his eyes before clearing his throat, “Excuse us, Mr. King? Would you please tell the entire city that your real plans for all the droids you’re making is so you can take over and rule the planet? That’d be great!” He laughed as Akira nudged his elbow into his stomach.

 

“For now, I say we all get some sleep.” Ryuu stood up from his seat, looking at the rest of the group. “We’ll get up tomorrow and start hashing out a new way of revealing Xander’s plans. Sooner or later, we’ll get everyone to see the truth.”

With a hum of agreement, everyone followed suit and slowly split up from one another to their rooms, turning in for the night after a long day.

 

\-------

 

In his penthouse, Xander King looked down towards the city, gritting his teeth. “How badly are we set back, Morgana?” he asked, picking up a bottle and pouring the amber liquid into a glass.

“The damage was extensive, Xander.” Morgana spoke gently. “It will take months to repair the factory. They even tagged the ones that were ready for shipment. We’re down by twenty percent.”

The whiskey burned down Xander’s throat and he growled, slamming the glass back down onto the table. Morgana didn’t even flinch. “I should have killed that little bitch along with her father.” he said, turning his attention to the woman in the room with him. “I thought I could control her better than him.”

 

“It was a miscalculation on my part, however with Astir and her little ragtag group marked as criminals it should only be a matter of time before we can find and capture them.” Morgana looked down to her data pad, “They only set us back, sir. We’re still well on our way to our goal.”

 

Xander managed a smile at that, his lips twisting cruelly, “When I finally am ruler of this planet, the first thing I’ll do is bring Astir and her lackeys in and make her watch and I execute them one by one. Then I’ll kill her, myself.”

 

“How perfectly evil of you, sir.” Morgana said, smiling as she raised her gaze to the other man, but he’d already turned his back on her. Her smile dropped quickly as she looked back down to her data pad, teeth digging into her lower lip. “If you will excuse me, I must go speak with my men to see how they’re coming along.”

 

She was given no response as she turned and left the room, sighing in disappointment as she entered the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. She reached into her purse, taking out her phone, quickly making a call.  
“It’s just as we expected. Send for my son.” she said, waiting just long enough for the person on the other end of the line to acknowledge her request and hung up.


End file.
